


Voice Game

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Khan's voice in stid made me do it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voice Kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's voice is at fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Game

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this because of a resent post on Tumblr.  
> You can download it here.  
> http://www.mediafire.com/download/le4d67471l8gkk2/STID+Khan+adressing+Kirk.mp3
> 
> Listen to it first it will make reading this so much better.

It is a little game they play. Jim doesn’t even know who started it but he’s enjoying every minute of it now. Khan is lying beneath him, legs wrapped around Jim’s body, as he continues to fuck Khan with deep hard thrusts of his cock.

Khan is making the most delicious sounds, gasps and moans spilling from red bruised lips. But he won’t say Jim’s name; not Jim, James or even Kirk. Khan is stubbornly addressing him as Captain in that deep purring voice. And it is fueling Jim’s desire for his lover to new heights.

Jim could come from that voice speaking in his ear alone. He won’t give in though, won’t lose the game. He’s determined to make Khan say his name at least once, to make him cry it out in passion. As he feels Khan’s ass start to clench tighter around his hard cock, he slows down again. It is taking every piece of control Jim has not to just keep on fucking Khan.

He has taken Khan to the edge and back again several times now. Khan’s control is breaking further each time. Jim can feel it in the way Khan’s nails are raking across his back and his legs are pulling Jim even closer with their strength. “You know what I want”, Jim says leaning down for another breathless kiss as he slowly builds the pace of his thrusts up again.

“I don’t follow orders from you, Captain”, Khan replies back. Jim smirks. His title in Khan’s voice sends a shiver down his spine every time. Khan’s reply isn’t smooth anymore, like before. His voice breaking and stumbling over the words every time Jim pushes his cock back in hard, being sure to hit Khan’s prostate with every slide inside his tight warm ass.

“Come on, it’s just one word” Jim says again. He can feel they’re both close to the edge now. If he can’t make Khan say his name, he’ll make sure he screams it out when Khan comes. Jim knows Khan’s body and all his most sensitive spots. He isn’t above using that knowledge to his advantage now. He pulls Khan closer and fucks in deep and hard. Jim runs one hand through Khan’s hair to pull his head to the side and licks his neck. Finally Jim hears Khan gasp out loudly, “Kirk.” Khan clenches around his cock as he comes, pulling Jim with him into delicious oblivion. As the high subsides Jim can’t help but smile. His title sounds wonderful whenever Khan says it but his name in that voice, that he treasures.

 

End


End file.
